Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for operating a dual chipset NIC that includes a high performance media access control chipset and a low performance media access control chipset.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems utilize communications adapters, in the form of an expansion card or an on-board adapter, to communicate with other computers via a data communications network. Such communications adapters may be capable of sending and receiving data at extremely high rates. Such communications adapters can also consume significant amounts of power to support high data exchange rates, even when the communications adapters are sending and receiving data at rates that are well below their capabilities.